


Lost Tomb

by Nerieda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerieda/pseuds/Nerieda
Summary: Submitted for Aerdyn week day 5





	Lost Tomb

The tomb was overgrown to the point of almost being lost entirely to time. Hidden even from the hunters who were combing the countryside for the prince (king? Ardyn supposed he was technically the king now) looking for the Royal Tombs. Pushing aside a curtain of hanging ivy, Ardyn stood just inside the enterance, enjoying the almost instant relief that came from being out of the burning sun.

His steps echoed softly off the stones. From the distant sounds of skittering Ardyn can assume that the denizens of this space will not disturb him; the weak giving the strong a wide berth. It had taken him years of research, years of fruitless failures to find this place. At least Aera’s story hadn’t been completely wiped from the annals of history; merely changed to the point of nearly being unrecognizable. He had to give Somnus credit for that: he did a superb job of making himself the legitimate founding king of Lucis.

Family. That had finally been the key. He never would have thought that Somnus would have done it. Her tomb practically in the shadow of Somnus’, in the forests at the foot of the Disc. Somewhere along the way, the stories spoke of the first Oracle being a close friend of the Mystic. Records assumed that she was interred in Somnus’ tomb as well, but Ardyn knew he would have never granted her what he considered to be that honor.

There before him was the sarcophagus; a small section of the roof fallen away, dust motes floating in the the light that shone on the stone features. It was rough carved, but the resemblance is still there. Ardyn traces a hand softly over the cheeks and lips, remembering the softness and sweetness they held in life. Dark tears smoking in the sun where they fall. 

The right side is shrouded in shadow. He sits himself down against the side, placing his hat by his side and leaning his head back against the cool stone. He talks for hours, about his plans, his crusade against the house of Lucis, about how damn much he misses her. One moment the gentle, good man; the grinning monster the next. By the time he stands to go, the sun had begun to set, an alarming shade of red filtering through the ceiling to make the stone form of Aera look as though she was bathed in blood as she had been the last time he held her in his arms. Ardyn looked at the light for a few moments, placing his gloved hand in the light. 

“See Somnus? Her blood was on your hands! Now, the blood of your entire line will be on mine.”

He turned to go, it was time to lead his many generations removed nephew to his ‘beloved’ brother’s tomb and set the next phase of his plan in motion


End file.
